


The Zenos’s game

by ItsmeYuri



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheating but not really?, Gladiators, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multiple Multiverses, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, People hate Vegeta for no reason, Rating May Change, Slavery, Tags May Change, Travel to another multiverse, implied threesome, yes u heard me right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsmeYuri/pseuds/ItsmeYuri
Summary: The Z fighters are having a normal day after the Tournament of Power ended, well, if you consider flying in the air and shooting each other with blasts of energy normal.Suddenly the Zenoses appear and it seems they have a preposal for our heros...(P.S. First summary and first fic, so might not be any good)
Relationships: Piccolo/Son Gohan, Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is a little weird, but uh, I posted this before and I don't know what happened but the chapter kinda got corrupted. My account says that I only have one of these posted but after I deleted the other it kept saying that it still existed, so I'm a little skeptic. Just know that THIS is the actual version of it.

(Be warned that this chapter is just a whole lot of expositing. Basically no action what-so-ever.)

Goku yawns as he stretches. Woken up by the sound of bacon sizzling and Chi-Chi humming to an unknown tune. He gets up and walks to the bathroom, ignoring his wife's 'Good morning!' in favor of washing his face.

He moves to the kitchen, not bothering with a good morning kiss, since Chi-Chi always hated those.

"So, what are you going to do today?" She says happily.

"Think I'm gonna train in the fields since I don't have to work today and all." He says as he desperately clutches his stomach. He was so hungry and Chi-Chi's cooking smelled so good.

She nods her head in approval, but stopped humming when she seemed to remember something.

"Goku?"

"Yeah?" He responded swiftly, hoping to end the conversation quickly so she could go back to cooking.

"Didn't you say that Beerus would be visiting Bulma's today?"

Goku tripped when he'd heard the god's name, crashing to the ground with a loud 'thump'. He got back up in a panic and rushed to their room, changing his clothes and brushing his teeth hastily. He was going to be late for the visit!

Chi-Chi rolls her eyes at his clumsiness. "Honey, check the time." He laughed, turning back to the food she had been preparing.

He furrowed his eyebrows in frustration, but still turned to the clock on their nightstand. He blinked at the small box for a moment. 7:34... Didn't Bulma say Beerus wouldn't be there before 9 o'clock?

Goku let his tense shoulders fall and sighed in relief. He walked back to the living room to eat breakfast. He sat next to Goten, who had been woken up by the ruckus, and smiled at him. After a nice breakfast and conversation with Goten about his training, he gets up to leave for Capsule Corp with a large smile on his face, excited for his training with the god's assistant.

"You better come back soon!" Chi-Chi shouts angrily. She might have accepted for her husband to goes to these long training sessions, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

"I promise Chi-Chi." He laughs, leaving his angry wife for his son to deal with like the good father he is.

Deciding he had time, he flies over to the city from his rural home. Landing in Bulma's garden, he's immediately met with an attack from behind. Dodges it and looks back at his assaulter.

Its Vegeta. Of course.

He grins at his rival and throws back a punch.

"Good morning to you too, Vegeta!" He greets teasingly, knowing his sparring partner wouldn't be up for a friendly chat when riled up.

"Shut up and fight, clown." The other smirks, throwing a kick.

Their small morning brawl soon turns into a full-on battle. Of course, they avoid using energy attacks, not wanting to destroy the Briefs' home.

After a brief flash of light, two familiar deities enter the stratosphere. They land securely and Whis smiles at two Saiyans.

"Hey, Lord B!" Goku exclaims with a goofy smile, genuinely happy to see the deities.

"Well hello, Goku, Vegeta, I hope this morning is treating you well." Whis answers happily.

"I'm feelin' great! Thanks." Goku gives back a happy grin.

"Where's Bulma? Does she know we're here?" Beerus butts in before any small talk can be done.

"Yes, sir, she has prepared food for you both to try." Vegeta quickly responds.

"Oh? We're not going to a restaurant this time?" Beerus replies.

"No, sir, she says that most restaurants will be closed today thanks to the new Year."

"Ah yes, I think I remember Bulma talking about it before we left, last time." Whis starts. "Wasn't it that holiday humans have to celebrate this planet doing a full circle around your sun?" The angel chuckles at the less-than-impressive reason to celebrate.

"Hehe, yeah..." Goku said, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"OK, EVERYONE! FOODS READY!" Bulma shouts from the building behind them.

|-----------------------------(Time Skip!)-------------------------|

"Ahhhh! That was amazing. Earth food is just the best!" Beerus exclaims. "Alright Whis, let's go back."

Whis whispers into his ear and he stares back at Goku's puppy dog eyes and Vegeta's scowl. He sighs and makes a sign for them to come along with his hand. Goku pumps his fist in victory, practically jumping out of his seat, while Vegeta simply moves behind Whis with a smirk.

But before they can leave though, an unexpected storm appears. Beerus almost chose to ignore it and just leave, but something about it felt familiar, which was strange considering he doesn't experience earth storms very often... He stares up at the dark clouds forming overhead with a growing curiosity.

A light spark in the air indicated something unnatural was happening. It caught everyone else's attention too. The excitement died down and Goku was fixed on the spot where the light disappeared. He stood on guard, ready to attack if need be.

Suddenly the sparks grew to lightning and became violent. Bulma squeaked and scurried behind Vegeta for protection.

The light grew large until a very familiar capsule-shaped machine came into view. Goku's smile grew tenfold while Beerus's expression darkened.

"Hi guys!" Says the pilot as he steps out of the large contraption.

Before anyone can respond to the young man's greetings, Whis receives a call from his staff and silences everyone. It was the grand Zenos.

Beerus's anger left him and he quickly went bow in front of the more powerful deity. Though, in doing so, he almost threw Goku into a nearby building.

"HELLO SUPREME ONES, IT IS A VERY GOOD PLEASURE TO MEET WITH YOU THIS FINE DAY!" Beerus stutters out, internally screaming at himself.

Goku flies over to Future Trunks and waves him to follow and greet the Zenoses with a smile.

"Hey Zenies!" Goku says chuckling at Beerus's reaction.

"Hello, Goku." They both say joyfully, ignoring the destroyer completely.

"So. What did ya call for this time?" He asks innocently. He's used to them calling Whis so they can arrange a sort of 'playdate' with him. It was fun teaching them more stuff about the world and watching their shocked expressions.

"We wanted to play a game with you and your friends!" They say excitedly with a glint of mischief in their eyes that Goku chooses to ignore.

"What type of game?" He rubs the back of his neck.

"Well, it's kind of like training, but not!" One of the small gods says, confusing themselves.

"Huh?" Goku stares in slight shock.

"You'll find out what we mean when we get there!" The other says. The call stops and everyone remains silent, processing the information quietly. Something in Bulma's clicks as it dawns over her.

"Wait they're coming here?!" 

\------------------------

The other Z fighters were called to Bulma's, since the Zenos wanted all of them to be there. Gohan took more convincing than the others, mostly because he had a lot of work to finish, but, reluctantly, still came.

Future Trunks sat quietly at the table as his parents interrogated him. He responded to every question truthfully but wasn't much help.

"Did something happen?"

"No."

"Why did you come back?"

"I was told to."

"By who?"

"The Zenos."

"Why?"

"I haven't the faintest idea."

In his defense, he really had no idea.

The Zenoses arrive on earth after maybe half an hour and happily flying over to Goku to laugh with him. They sit down at the table, giggling amongst themselves, probably about this so-called "game" they had planned.

One of the Zenoses notices Future Trunks.

"You're the one from the future that we asked to come here, aren't you?" He asks.

"Uh, yeah..." Trunks responds, still not knowing how to speak to these high-powered creatures.

"Oh. So, you _do_ know what's going on here Trunks?" Bulma asks her son.

"No, not really. Sorry." Trunks swore he just heard a scoff coming from a bit farther down the table.

The grand priest asks for everyone's attention as HE will explain what is going on.

"As you know the grand Zenos have suggested a game. This means you will have the choice to participate, this time." He waits a second before starting again. "The game is a little complex and will take quite a bit to explain. So, if any of you might have something to do and are currently missing it hoping to get there after the explanation, I wouldn't suggest it." He stops and looks around. No one is leaving, and so, assumes everyone wants to hear about this so-called game.

"Alright." He sighs. "This is a game called universe hopping. It's a game in which you enter a world inconspicuously, fix any problems that the inhabitance cannot, and leave just as inconspicuously. It was used as a competition by the gods long ago. Still is, but less so. For our own purposes, it will be slightly more complex than previously explained. Does everyone understand thus far?" The grand priest asks.

Goku lifts his hand.

"Yes Goku?"

"Uhhh, what does incospicusly mean?" Goku asks.

"Inconspicuously, Goku. And it means 'not to bring attention to one's self'." He answers.

"OHHH, ok!" The happy-go-lucky idiot says smiling.

"Any OTHER questions?"

Quiet.

"Alright, let's move on then." He says as he brings up a small pile of papers.

"The game will take part in another multiverse entirely, where there will be different laws and rules that must be upheld. The 5-10 participants will all start at the lowest rank of each race of a chosen planet. They must go up the ranking while maintaining their cover and fixing the main problem with that world. They will have 2 years to complete this task.

Any questions now?" The angel finishes.

Silence.

"After 2 years, the person with the highest amount of points gained will win. Points are distributed for your survival accomplishments and acts of "heroism" as you call it here.

For example. Having a steady source of food would be 2 points, having a steady source of water would be 2 points, and having good housing would be 4 points, etc." The angel glances at the folder of papers he pulled out earlier. "This contains all of the point assessments, as well as a large portion of the information you will need for this... adventure." he states calmly as he spreads one open.

It was littered (in a clean way) with pictures, written text, and symbols.

The mighty priest grips his staff and brings up a map of some large island with it. He slowly starts bringing up images of weird-looking creatures and people placed in specific spots on said map.

"There are 10 races on this world. I will explain each of them now for those who are better at listening than reading. There are the elves. They are known for their extraordinary marksmanship but are very secluded from the rest of the world.

There are the dark elves. They have mastery over malicious energy or, in other words, dark magic. These two races are currently at war with each other." He points at the largest forest on the map where both images were. He points at the mountains a little farther up.

"Here, reside the dwarfs. They are the masters of forgery. If you have a powerful weapon, then they are most probably the ones that made it."

He points lower to a large piece of land.

"This is the land of the humans. Much like the humans of your universe, they are advanced technology-wise. The difference is that these humans have 'magical' abilities." He continues just a little lower.

"This is the territory of the beast-men. They are half man, half animal-" He was cut off by Gohan raising his hand with a cough. "yes?"

"I'm assuming there aren't that many animals in the entire multiverse, so why animals? Why not some other alien species you're more familiar with?" The Son explains perplexed.

The angelic father smiles.

"I didn't think any of you would notice... Well, Gohan, I thought that since all of the participants are from earth, that giving them a world that most resembles their home would give them an edge."

"Oh, alright," Gohan says scratching the back of his head replicating his father.

"If that is all, I shall continue. As I was saying, the beast-men are half-human, half-animal. They live in a very diverse land with everything from rough mountains to foggy swamps.

Recently a dispute was fought in the territory. The lizardmen decided that they would no longer be part of the alliance and split from the rest." He finishes with a sigh.

He glances at the now squirming Goku, who, he assumes, is trying his best to stay still and listen. The angel decides it's time to wrap up the explanation.

He points farther to the right.

"The 3 races of this forest area are all in an alliance together. These are the Goblins, the Orcs, and the Ogres.

Finally, there are the dragons. They live in the southern mountains and migrate to the northern mountains after they can no longer find food. They have a sub-species called dragon-kin. They are half-human half-dragon. While some will not have any dragon features on them, all of them can turn into dragons.

There are still rules and hierarchies that must be explained, but I can see that some of us can no longer sit still. So, we will leave it at that." He chuckled out.

Goku stops fidgeting instantly and chuckles back awkwardly.

"Before leaving we must know who will participate in this game, so we can give them the proper time needed to prepare." He stops and looks around.

"I'll go!" Goku exclaims happily.

"Sounds fun." Vegeta says.

"Ehhhh- I don't really know about this... How exactly is this training?" Future trunks questions, unsure.

"Well, for one, it trains your adaptability as well as your secrecy, one of which, you Saiyans desperately need a lesson on." He smirks. "There's also the fact that there might just be an opponent over in that world that could give even Goku a hard time."

"O-oh." He stutters. "Well, I guess I'm in too..."

"I can't, sorry." Gohan says. "Two years is too long! My boss wouldn't like it one bit."

The priest chuckles.

"Well, you see Gohan, while it is true that in that world you would end up spending two years of your life, in this world, you would only sacrifice two days."

"Oh, so it's like the time chamber then!" Exclaims Goku.

"Yes, the barrier between our multiverses can cause rifts in time, just like your little pocket dimension."

"Hmmm, well I guess I could take two days off..." Gohan thinks out loud. "What about you Piccolo?"

"If they let me, then I'll go." The namekien mumbles out.

The half-breed smiles.

(Most of the other Z fighters all found excuses as to not try and compete with 4 Saiyans and a namekien, since they all know that it would be useless.)

"Well, I guess that settles that." Whis says smiling. "Me and my lord must be off now!"

Both stand to leave but are cut off by a bone-chilling stare.

"Not so fast." One of the Zenos spoke up. "As the angel and destroyer of these mortals, you will be joining them."

"WHAAAAAT?!" Both stare back in shock.

"So that's-... *counts on his fingers* 7 participants!" The other Zenos called out. "This is soooo cool!"

"Yeah yeah! REALLY cool!"

They giggle together.

"Well, I will leave you with these documents. I know they will be quite helpful." The assistant says, sliding the -now 7- documents forward.

"Thanks!" Goku shouts while jumping on one and looking through it.

"We will be back in 3 of your earth days, giving you some time to 'study'"

With that, the three gods are off, leaving confused but excited warriors behind.

\------------------------

(3 days later)

The team has had time to properly study and most seem overwhelmed with the amount of information stashed in the small stack of papers.

"But Chi-chiiiiiii-" Goku complained.

"NO BUTS. You heard that assistant guy! If you don't learn this, you won't survive out there!" Chi-chi screams. "Now, tell me what type of magic they have."

"It was- uhhhhhh..." The earth's savior tries to recall the information. "E-elemental magic. Uhhhhh- Sacrifice magic and soul magic!"

The housewife sighs.

"Sacrificial magic, Goku!" She exclaims.

"Same thing!" He says.

"I- ... Oh I give up!" Chi-chi says weakly. "Just- just go outside and train if you want..."

"Uh, ok." He says, surprised by his easy victory.

(1 hour later)

"Well, I guess I'm off! Chi-chi!" Goku says as he goes in for a hug.

"Yeah... Now you be careful! Do you hear me!" She screams as he flies off.

"See ya!"

When Goku arrives at Capsule Corp, he sees Bulma waving him down.

"Oh, hi Bulma!"

"Hey, Goku. Are you ready?"

"Yep! Well I mean, as ready as I'll ever be!" He states lightly.

"Well, you're the first one here (for once). We can wait for the rest of the group inside." Bulma says, gesturing for Goku to follow her.

He meets Vegeta there, and both decide to spar a little in the gravity room before leaving.

Soon everyone starts piling in. Even Beerus arrives ever-so-slightly early. Once Gohan finally arrives, late (needing to complete some last-minute work), both the priest and the grand Zenos show up smiling.

"Alright, everyone! Before we depart, with the permission of the Zenoses, I would like to add some rules." The grand priest says looking over to the supreme beings.

"Depends on what they are!" One of them replies, slightly annoyed at the sudden change.

"Yeah! Yeah! So... what are they?" The other joins in.

"I want to add a 'No-killing' rule. You see, in that world, if you die you will be brought back to a dark and rather large pocket dimension called the void (guess where I got that one from). It is a space stuck between existence and non-existence. Even so, that is only if you die at the hands of someone in that world or by natural causes (sickness, nature being a bitch, etc.).

I would rather not the game be cut short by one of the participants killing all their rivals." He finishes with a knowing smile.

"OHHHhhhhh- I agree!" One of the Zenos responds.

"Yeah, that would be no fun at all!" The other also responds looking at the first.

"We'll allow it." Both answer at once.

"Thank you, sirs." The fair priest chuckles.

"Oooook-. If that's all the rules, then let's go!!" Goku almost screams, fidgeting with excitement.

The two small gods start laughing and the priest just chuckles, tapping his staff on the ground three times.

Next thing they know they're all in a dark space. They cannot breathe, but do not feel the need to. There is no gravity, but they still feel straddled to the ground. They were in the void, that was the only fact they could be certain of.

"This is as far as we can accompany you. Though, we will watch you and your actions." He says.

Soon everything becomes very disorienting and dizzying. Then, nothing but darkness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg that was such a long chapter. I’ll try and not make the next chapter so long. 
> 
> Also, I'm not the fastest writer in the world so it’ll take long than a couple of days.  
> (Adding some excuses: 
> 
> -I'm a procrastinator. 
> 
> -I also want to enjoy my summer like the rest of you 5-year olds.) 
> 
> Again, I repeat to you guys, this is my first every fic. So please be nice with me, ok? 
> 
> Anyway, sorry for not involving the others that much this chapter, I'll try and involve them more in later chapters for sure.


	2. Chapter 2: Future mess up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, finished this a lot faster than i thought. I kinda feel bad for Future Trunks in this though...
> 
> SOME CONTEXT  
> So, in this future, Future Trunks is living with his other self, the two Mais and the other Bulma.

(5 days earlier)

Trunks awoke tired and groggy.

It was quiet. Too quiet for his liking.

The other day, he had to take care of a big project all by himself, since Mai and other him were supposed to help him but ended up facing another big project of their own that they refused to talk about.

He trusted them.

Of course he trusted them.

This was him they were talking about.

But...

This trust didn’t stop him from feeling nervous.

He asked other Mai, over the phone, if she would help him with his project but she promptly refused on the grounds that she was taking the day of. The Bulma here was already busy improving and fixing the time machine in case something else ever happened. So, he had to finish it all by himself... Again.

He noticed a lot of different things over the weeks he stayed in this timeline.

One, since the him here never felt the amount of despair he felt when everyone died in their original timeline, he was much more confident in his abilities.

Two, the Mai here is much mischievous and lazy then the one he knows. She would bend people into doing work for her, to be honest, it was quite annoying.

Three, he would VERY often end up finishing projects and constructs by himself.

Trunks felt a little oblivious. He should trust that, CONVENIENTLY, everyone was absent yesterday. He should trust them that, CONVENIENTLY, no one's here this morning either. He should trust them even though his other self is usually the first one in the laboratory, followed by his Mai, and that today he’s the first one in.

He SHOULD trust them... Right?

But...

He didn’t.

He REALLY didn’t.

The futuristic hero leapt into action. He left, afraid that something bad happened. That they were being _forced_ to respond to his calls and messages in a “Tired of your bullsh*t” way. Sure, his other self was REALLY strong, but someone stronger could’ve come along... Right?

He wasn’t just acting naive, right?

He decided to go to his Mai’s room first... She wasn’t there. The room was empty.

He moved (a little quicker) towards the other Mai’s room. She wasn’t there either.

Surely they came home last night?? RIGHT??

He practically flew/ran to his other self’s room.

…

They were there.

They were all there.

Safe.

On his other self's bed.

Sleeping.

NAKED.

The pressure of his anxiety practically crushed his air canals.

‘HOW? WHEN?? WHAT???’ He was so confused. He saw it, he _was_ seeing it, but he couldn’t believe it.

The person he had devoted his life to protecting, bedded ANOTHER HIM FROM ANOTHER TIMELINE??? He was confused, angry and tired. Oh so tired.

The time traveler swiftly closed the door and ran.

‘-far away. Run far away. RUN FAR, FAR AWAY.’

He followed his instincts to who knows where. All he knew is that he was far from that fiasco and that’s how he wanted it. He couldn’t care less about useless details like where he was or where he was going.

Mai. The woman he saved. The woman he loved, that he cared for. The person he swore to protect, even if it would cost him his life. The person he confessed his love to. The demon that took that love and shoved it right back down his throat with a smirk of satisfaction. And it LEFT him FOR ANOTHER VERSON OF HIMSELF?? WHAT. WAS HE NOT GOOD ENOUGH? OR WAS THE THOUGHT OF BREAKING HIS HEART ENOUGH FOR _IT_ TO INDULGE ITSELF.

‘Calm down Trunks. Getting angry won't fix things.’ He thought to himself.

Trunks flew to a, nearby, deserted area, sat down and started to think.

He REALLY didn’t want to deal with or even face the others nor today, nor tomorrow. He didn’t even know if he ever wanted to face them _ever_ again, but he knew that he would have to, at some point. So, what was he to do? He couldn’t just go into hiding. The other him would notice and find him by sensing his ki.

The time machine would be the next best thing, but lord Beerus would get extremely angry with him for messing with time, a third time, and for such a ‘pitiful’ reason. He thought about it for a long time and concluded that facing the people of this timeline would probably be easier than risking annihilation.

He got up and paced around a couple of times. He needed to vent. He REALLY needed to vent. But where? He couldn't just start blowing stuff up, that would definitely come across as a red flag if even one person sees him.

…

He started making his back to Capsule Corp with his raging emotions in toe. He had a feeling that it was the right thing to do.

If not for getting a chill when walking through the door, he seemed to be fine with the building itself, which was good since he works here.

He walks towards the main laboratory/office where he finds none other than the Bulma from this timeline.

Trunks walks up to the confused parent, ignoring the greeting he received, and proceeds to tell her what he found and all of his feelings on the matter. She waits patiently, letting her son let out his frustration and anger in a non-destructive way.

Once she is absolutely sure that he is finished, she speaks up.

“I know it's tough and I won't blame you for being angry at him. He’s become much cockier since he started his weekly visits to the past. I should have nev-” She was cut off by the look of utter horror and disbelief on her son’s face.

“W-what did you say?” He managed to stutter out.

“That he’s been visiting the past on a weekly basis?” She said very slowly, asking herself what could have happened to give him such an expression.

“Oh my Gami-Kai.”

“What is it?”

“Lord Beerus is-... Lord Beerus is going to kill him!” 

“Huh? Who’s that?” 

“Ok, listen, there’s a god called Lord Beerus and he really hates time travelers and will be ever-so-slightly, ABSOLUTLY LIVID, if he ever finds out. Especially since the me here has been traveling through time without his permission and for a stupid reason!”

“O-oh.” The elder woman grew silent for a moment. “Well-” She’s cut off, again, by the door to her office being opened vividly. The other Trunks walks in fully clothed and holding a clipboard writing notes on it.

“Oh, good morning Trunks!” The other says, greeting our hero.

Trunks feels like he’s about to pounce on the other and rip him a new one, but he holds himself back and only smiles.

“Good morning to you too, Trunks.” He says nonchalant, successfully hiding the hatred he holds for the other man.

Before this whole thing happened both Trunks would greet each other with their first name as a joke. It became even funnier when they would do it outside since people would only stare at them in confusion.

The clone walks up to some parts, grabs them, waves to his mother and leaves.

Trunks almost broke down. Sure, he hates the guy, but the man does important work. They need him to be working at Capsule Corp and if HE wanted to work here, than he would have to put up with him.

Bulma gets up and pulls the young time traveler into a hug. He starts crying into her shoulder. She notices this and moves her hand to pat his head.

“Shhhh. Its ok, honey. You're ok.” She gives a long thoughtful pause. “Hey, Trunks, were you and Mai in a relationship?”

Trunks sniffles and pulls away.

“N-no we weren't. We were only friends, but-…" He pauses. “But a week after we got here, I confessed my love to her. She told me that she wasn’t ready for relationships after seeing all our friends die. I told her I understood the feeling and respected her decision. I waited for a month. A-and then th-this h-happened a-and i-...” He mumbles to himself as places his face back on Bulma’s shoulder again.

“I understand.” She pats his head. “Take all the time you need to calm down, ok honey?” Another pat.

“Y-yeah”

The rest of the day, our saddened hero tries his best to avoid the others as much as possible and only having one or two hiccups when his Mai asked to talk, and he almost blew up on her.

...

Trunks wakes up the next day with a tired expression.

He decides he should take a walk and get some fresh air.

As he walks, he finds himself lost in thought and doesn’t realize where he’s going until he arrives to the underground deserted train station.

It was the station that he and the resistance had turned into a base in his old timeline.

He chuckles a little since this is where he first met Mai, of course, of all places to wander to, it had to be here.

The time traveler turns around ready to leave when he hears someone talk to him.

“Hello there.”

He swiftly turns around and sees a small child like creature with two much taller and much more menacing individuals on either side on it.

Of course, he felt himself automatically fall into a battle stance. This surprised the two tall ones who immediately went to hide the smaller one behind them. Trunks felt himself sweat. He recognized the smaller one, but from where...

“Stop it or you both will go bye-bye.” The smaller one said in a much scarier tone than he used to greet our hero.

They both back away very quickly.

“We are not here to fight you.” He said patiently.

Trunks slowly dropped out of his fighting stance.

“I am the Zenos. Would you be Trunks Briefs by any chance?”

‘Zenos! That’s right! He looks exactly like the Grand Zenos, the guy who erased my timeline.’ Trunks thought. He came to the realization that he almost tried to fight a guy who could easily erase him and everyone else without blinking.

“Y-yes, that would be me.” He stuttered in a much more horrified tone. “Although I'm n-not the Trunks from t-this timeline.”

“Good.” The Zenos paused. “Would you be interested in going back to the past timeline you went to before?”

Trunks looked at the god in shock. He would be allowed to go back?

It didn’t take a long time for the savior to exclaim “Yes!” in a most excited tone.

“Good, because you didn’t have much choice on the matter. Anyway, I would like to see the machine you use to manipulate time.”

With that they left for Capsule Corp. Trunks was still a little skeptic about the god, but like they said, he didn’t have much choice on the matter.

Once they got back no one was present (Trunks woke up VERY early when he went for his walk) so he walked towards the main laboratory. Shockingly Bulma was there, making adjustments to the time machine.

“Oh! Hello Truuuu-…" She trailed off when she saw the three following him inside.

“Mother. Please welcome the Grand Zenos. The _creator_ of _our_ multiverse.” He stated the last part in a tone, facial expression and waive of his hands that read “Pay respect and don’t f*ck this up or were dead.” very clearly.

“R-right!” She said nervous.

“He wishes to inspect the time machine.”

“Right!”

She moves aside as the small creature approaches the egg-like machine.

“Would you be able to send him to the same timeline he’s been going to?”

“Right- I-I mean yes, yes I would!” Bulma said, embarrassed at her mistake.

“Well, that make everything easier! Wait, can it go today?” He questions.

“Uh, well I can get it in the air by the end of lunch, _probably_.”

“Great!” The Zenos smiles.

He turns to Trunks.

“I will leave you to it then.” He turns towards the door and leaves with the two guard dogs.

Bulma breaths out a sigh of relief. She turns towards the machine and start tinkering with it while mumbling something along the lines of “I shouldn’t be put through this much stress at my age, I was going to have a heart attack!”.

Trunks chuckles at his mother's antics before suggesting he helps out too.

(Later that day)

The time machine was ready to leave and now it was just a chore to leave the building with it without alerting his other self or the 2 Mais, one of which was desperately looking for him to ‘talk’.

He decided he would confront them about what they did and about him leaving per the Zenos requests, but his mother advised against it. She saw him breakdown in front her and was ready get her own revenge in. He tried convincing her it was a bad idea and that HE should be the one to do it, but she said that if the Zenos found him just chatting instead of leaving, he'll most likely get very angry.

Trunks sighed as he left the Capsule Corp building after saying goodbye to Bulma. He didn’t know why he needed to go to the past and why their creator of all people wanted him to go, but he wasn’t about to refuse a free pass.

He went to the front of the building and without another second to be spared, he freed the time machine from its capsule, leapt into it and left. The last thing he saw was Mai running outside shouting his name with a look of utter confusion.

When he got to the past timeline, he saw a table filled with empty plates and his father, Goku, Whis and Beerus ready to leave. His mother, who was cleaning up the mess, smiled at him. He took a deep breath as he left the time machine and waved to everyone.

“Hi guys!” He said keeping the happiest face he could.

But before anyone can question his sudden appearance, Whis silences them all saying that they are receiving a call from the Grand Zenos. Trunks groans internally.

‘Here we go again.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My schedule is all kinds of messed up. God. 
> 
> Anyway, just wanna add that this story has no plan that's dead set for it, just some vague idea of what it's supposed to be, so don't be surprised if you find plot holes or just stuff that doesn't make sense. You either ignore it and keep reading, get too frustrated and leave oooor you try and help me find ways to plug up the plot holes you find. (I personally would prefer if you chose the third option) 
> 
> Also, i may have not kept to my word about making this chapter shorter, soooooo.... (the next might be around the same lenght or longer)


	3. Chapter 3: Goku’s first day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I think I'm making it my goal to try and write as much of this fic in the third person as I can. 
> 
> Btw, I have no idea at what time period I'm making this world so don’t judge me too hard.

Old planks of wood. 

The sound people talking. 

The feeling of lying on a moving surface. 

These were the first things Goku could recognize when he woke up in his new environment. 

He felt stiff, like he would after a long day of training. 

The warrior got up and sat on a small amount of hay that seemed to play the part of a bed really badly since he woke up with a splitting headache. 

As his vision grew clearer, he could see more of where he was. 

The Saiyan noticed that he was in a small cell with a chained little girl. She was wearing rags for cloths. When he looked down, he noticed that, he too was wearing rags and chains, specifically, around his neck, wrists and ankles. He was wearing a pair of shorts that went to his midthigh and a crumpled-up tank top, both in a very rough, very uncomfortable fabric. 

He looked around and saw a few more cells through the bars in front of him. 

His throat was dry. Dry enough that he threw the idea of talking and asking questions to the girl beside him out the window. 

‘Okay, so let's recap. I'm in a cell. I might or might not be a prisoner. There is a girl next to me who looks half dead. And-’ His thoughts are cut off by screams farther to his left. ‘And there’s someone in a lot of pain, and it might or might not be intentional.’ 

He sighs, quite tired. 

He wiggles around and stops when he feels something moving on his head. He places a hand on his head and feels something soft and fluffy. 

‘A-an ear??’ 

Indeed, it was an animal ear and, yes, this ear was attached to his head. 

He looked down and his suspicions were confirmed, a long, fluffy appendage sticking out from behind him. Except that it was a different tail from what it was used to, it was much fluffier and a little shorter. 

The realization struck him; it was a dog's tail. 

‘Uhhhh, now that I think about it, didn’t the priest guy say something about half-animal half-human people? Yeah, they were called bestmen! Wait, no. Uh, beastmen? Right! Beastmen!’ 

He was brought back to reality when the vehicle he was on suddenly stopped. An angry looking person enters and takes some of the other prisoners with him. He returns soon after to open Goku's cage and lead him out of the rickety wooden prison. 

The building he entered was tall and VERY large. He looked old and saw moss coming out of each crack. It was mostly concrete with a little paint here and there. Honestly, if he hadn't heard the chattering of the people who worked there, he would have thought he was abandoned. 

Honestly, the farther they got the more Goku was sure he was going to prison. That is, until he heard “You're going to sell for a lot, kid.” from the man who held and led him. From what Goku had heard about prisons, they DO NOT SELL their inmates. 

Next thing he knew, he was thrown in a cell with five others and the guy left. Well, not before he took a good long minute to look up and down Goku’s body. It made the Saiyan shiver. 

A few hours later, someone came in to bring a loaf of bread to everyone. Goku wanted to complain that the bread was not enough, but when he saw the hungry people next to him decided against it. 

As he finished eating the loaf, his stomach was still groaning for more, so to distract himself, he decided to look around the room. It was pure torture to see all of their weak and fragile bodies. Sure, it didn't seem so bad to anyone looking at them directly, but he could tell that they were in far worse shape than they looked. 

(3 hours later) 

Goku ears perk up as he hears the door opening. A tall man with black wings and smaller man with two horns on his nose come in. They're both wearing strange white and gold clothing, they were so fancy that even Goku can tell their definitely not poor. 

“-And here are the dog types.” The smallest said with a smile, like a kid showing off his special collection. 

The taller man looks around the room until his eyes settle on Goku. 

“And that one?” He asks. 

“Ehhh- Well, sir, he has yet to be properly trained s-so I don’t really think-” 

“That doesn’t matter to me.” The taller cuts him off. 

“A-a-all right! Yes! Of course! We’ll get the contract ready immediately.” 

The tall man turned to Goku again, who was just confused about the whole situation. 

“You. Get up.” He said harshly. 

The savior got to his feet and waited. He didn’t like the tone the other man was using but, thanks to Chi-chi, knew better than to disobey. 

The old man tells Goku to follow him and leaves. They head to a room where they start talking about things and signing paper while another man comes and chains the Saiyan's already cuffed hands. 

Once they were all done, the tall man took the chain and pulled Goku along. 

And so, Goku left just as quickly as he came. Swiftly exiting the building and entering a fairly large prison-like cart. The taller man left to close the cart and headed to the front. Goku heard a "Let's go". and another man grunting in response. A whip noise, horses shouting, and they were gone. 

Goku watched as they pass a relatively small village of people. At the start, the village was not poor at all, the houses were all made of brick, some had flowers hanging from their windows and most of them even had a good coat of paint, however, the further they went from the center of the city, the less impressive the houses were. When they got to the end of the village, they looked more like cardboard boxes. Goku feared that if he sneezed too hard next to them, they would fall to the ground. 

Soon all there was to see were trees and small animals running around. He couldn’t say much about it, well, at the very least it was relaxing. 

“Hey, Kid! You still in there?” Said the familiar voice of the tall, winged man. 

Goku was shocked. It's been a long time since anyone has ever called him ‘kid’. 

“Um, yeah.” 

“Alright, then would you mind answering a couple of questions?” Asked the man. 

“Well I-” 

“Alright then, my name is Corvus. Yours?” 

“Oh, my names Goku!” 

“Ok, Goku, do you have any fighting experience?" 

“Yeah! Lot’s!” Goku exclaims happily. 

“Hah! Sure, you do.” Corvus laughs. 

The conversation grows quiet and Goku begins to look back at the background. They cross trees and hills for what seemed like forever. Soon, however, the landscape becomes much flatter and large houses appeared from time to time, then they turned into villages, and then into a huge city. 

They stop in front of a large circular building. 

He hears someone approaching the door. 

"Welcome to your new home, kid! The Coliseum!" Corvus says enthusiastically as he opens the door. 

Our hero leaves the wagon and is led into the large building. He is brought downstairs into a dungeon filled with other people. 

They shove him into a cell and laugh as they walk away. 

“So, you’re one of the new guys, huh?” He hears a voice say to him. 

He turns around to the source of the voice. A tall, sturdy man with two horns curling in on themselves, dressed in rags, chained to the ankle and wrists, stands before him. 

Goku smiles but slicks back his ears. 

“Yup! My name is Goku! What’s yours?” 

The man laughs. Hard. While Goku stands there, confused about what he could have done to earn such a response from the man. 

“AHAHHHAaahahhaaa- … It's been a while since I've had a laugh like that!” He sighs “My name is Bubalus and I run this place!” 

The hero tilts his head in confusion. 

“Then why are you here? I mean, if you run this place then why are you in a cell?” 

The man, now revealed as Bubalus, laughs louder than before. 

“You are a funny one!” He takes a breath. “I like you Goku, so I won't kill you.” 

“Kill me?” Goku asks in a much more serious tone. 

“Ah never mind that, tell me, you're not from around here, are you?” 

“Oh, uh, is it that obvious...” 

“Very.” 

Goku sighs and feels his ears fall. Personally, he thought he was doing a very good job. 

“You are way too chipper for a gladiator... Do you know where you are?” Bubalus asks. 

“Kinda?” 

“HEhe! You really are a weird one! But that’s alright, I'll tell ya! You are in the Capital of the great Silva Territory!” 

“Silva Territory?” Goku questions. 

“Yes, all of the lands in this country are separated into territories.” 

“Ok, but what's this place exactly?” 

“Ah, you see, you are in the largest and most important gladiatorial arena in this whole territory!” 

“Gladitoral?” 

“Seriously! Have you been living under a rock all your life?” 

Goku scratches the back of his head while giving his usual ‘Goku grin’. 

“A gladiatorial arena means a place where slaves or war prisoners fight huge monsters and others like them for the entertainment of others. The fights themselves are usually to the death.” 

‘Sounds like a bad place...’ Goku’s expression darkens. 

“There is a way to get out though.” Bubalus states quickly. “You see, to make sure there were less escapes going on, Corvus let out a challenge. ‘If you can beat my best monster, I'll let you leave.’ He said to us one day out of the blue. Of course, many of us went ahead and tried, but none came back.” 

“Awesome!” 

“NO. Not awesome. The creature is called a Hellhound. They are vicious beasts whose only purpose in life is to kill. It is said that if you are killed by one of them, no matter how good you were in your life, you will find yourself in hell.” 

‘Wow, this is going to be so cool!’ Goku thought to himself in excitedly, feeling his tail wag rapidly behind him. “Where do I go to sign up for that fight?” 

“You don’t seem to understand, so let me rephrase” He clears his throat. “YOU WILL DIE IF YOU FIGHT THAT THING.” 

“I know!” 

Bubalus looks at Goku in shock. Then, starts laughing. 

“You really are something else Goku! HAHAHahaha!” He relaxes again. “Well, I'll show you tomorrow, alright? For now, just be sure to get some rest. After diner, they’ll probably put you in a fight.” 

Goku’s dog like ears perk up at the thought of dinner. 

“Ok!” The hero says as moves to sit down in a corner of the dusty, old cell. 

He hears a loud squeak and his ears shrink. 'Owww! That hurts!' Goku complains. He turns to look to his left and sees a little mouse trying to sneak into his cell through an even smaller crack in the wall. He takes the mouse out with one hand, helping it to cross the tiny obstacle. 

It squeaks at him, most likely to thank him, and leaves through the bars of his cell. 

‘Noises like that were always annoying, but that was just painful!’ He thinks to himself. 

He closes his eyes and concentrates on resting 

(Later) 

Goku wakes up to the smell of food. He walks to the front of his cage and two plates with water, some bread and two larges bowls of porridge. 

He starts eating but feels his insides shout at him. It's unusual for him to eat so little, he whimpers at the feeling of an empty stomach. 

“Here.” 

The Saiyan looks at Bubalus’s hand that was brought to his attention. He was holding his piece of bread. 

“On the street, I gained the ability to read faces and reactions. Yours is telling me that your still hungry.” He chuckles. “Well, your whimpers and ears falling down don’t exactly help your case.” 

Goku grins in glee and takes the bread, devouring it. Of course, this does nothing to diminish his hunger, but he appreciates the gesture. 

He sees a guard pass by them and unlock one of the cells in front of them. The guard pulls one of the men along and they, very reluctantly, follow. 

“And so, it begins.” Says his cellmate. 

“What begins?” Goku asks. 

“The fighting and the dying... Oh, don’t give me that look. You’ll see.” The other says. 

(10 minutes later) 

“AAAAAGHH!!” 

Goku’s ears perk up. He had heard a lot of cheering and a lot of screaming coming from above them, but this was the first one he heard on this level. 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!! H-HELP! AAAAAAAAAA-” The screaming continued. It slowly got closer. 

Blood. 

Goku could smell lots of blood and the smell was VERY powerful. 

The same guard was escorting the screaming and bleeding man to his cell. He threw the prisoner into to cell so roughly, Goku could have mistaken the man for a sack of potatoes. 

…A sack of bleeding, screaming potatoes... Ok, maybe not but it was still pretty rough. 

“That guy. He’s missing an arm! He’s bleeding!” Goku whisper-screams with a horrified look on his face. 

“Yes, we are all object to Corvus. He can replace us anytime he wants, so he doesn't have to worry about taking care of our wounds.” 

“That's awful!” 

“That's life.” 

They grow quiet. Goku didn’t want to acknowledge how bad that man treat his slaves, but now... 

A guard comes around the corner and stops at their cell. He unlocks it and start pulling our hero along. 

They walk through a long hallway filled with cells. Goku sees many men and women injured, some even bleeding to death, with no medical care to speak of. Bubalus was right. 

They arrive into a room with weapons of all kinds litter the walls. The guard in front of him speaks up. 

“You can choose any weapon you want, as long as the weapons stay between the arena and this room. If we find hidden weapons in your cell, well, let's just say you won't be having a good time.” He finishes menacingly and leaves. 

Goku walks towards the gate separating him from the arena. He remembers seeing Bubalus starring at the previous fight through a small window in the cell. 

‘Wow, this place is huge! Lots of space to run around and lots of jumping room.’ Goku thinks in excitement. 

Goku hears an announcement from a familiar voice through the bars. 

“-AND TODAY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU. A NEW GLADIATOR HAS JOINED OUR RANKS! I HOPE THAT HE WILL LAST FOR MORE THAN ONE FIGHT! *laughter* PLEASE WELCOME GOKU!!” The crowd burst out with cheers after Corvus had finished. 

The bars that used to separate him from the arena were now gone and Goku started walking towards the center of the stadium. 

“IT SEEMS OUR NEWEST RECRUIT HAS CHOSEN TO FIGHT BARE HANDED! LETS APPLAUDE THIS MANS FOR HIS ACT OF STUPIDITY!!” Corvus smiles at our hero in a chuckle, then disappears in a puff of black smoke, reappearing on a platform on the side of the stadium. 

Soon, the doors on the other side of the stadium disappear. With a few roars, three tigers and two lions slowly move towards Goku, looking at him the way he looks at meat. 

One of the lions takes the lead and charges at him, with two of the tigers following close behind. 

Goku dodges all the attacks easily and kicks one of them in the rib cage, sending it flying into the wall. 

The Saiyan mentally apologizes to the animals as he catches one of the tigers by the throat and throws it in the same direction. 

He dodges another attack and this time kicks two of them down. 

The last tiger pounces on him from behind but gets thrown to the ground by Goku’s quick reflexes. 

After a minute, none of the 400-pound cats move, but Goku can tell they are still breathing. 

The crowd erupts in cheers at his display of strength. 

After returning to the weapons room, extremely underwhelmed, Goku was patted out to make sure he didn't sneak anything in. Soon, the Saiyan was back in his cell where he was greeted by Bubalus. 

“Heh, your pretty good for a newbie.” 

“Well, they were kinda weak to be honest...” Goku scratches the back of his head. 

The beastman starts laughing again. 

“You know, you’re the weirdest person I've EVER met, Goku.” 

Goku chuckles. 

“Well, they won't put you in another fight until tomorrow, so you should get some rest.” 

“Ok! But you promise to show me where to fight that super strong dog, right?” 

“Alright, but if you die, I get to say ‘I told you so’ got it?” 

“Sure!” 

Goku walked to his corner and rested his head against the cold wall. 

‘Today was really weird! But I guess the funniest part is that I can say that this ISN’T the weirdest day of my life.’ He giggles, letting himself fall into a deep sleep. 

(Next morning) 

Goku stretches but feels a wall stop him.  
‘Huh? I don’t remember there ever being a wall like this in my room...’ 

Goku opens his eyes and sees the old grey walls and the steel bars surrounding him. 

‘Oh, riiiiight. I’m in a different universe!’ 

“Good morning sleeping beauty!” He hears a voice greet him. 

“Good morning Bubalus!” Goku greets back. “Sooo, did you eat breakfast yet?” 

“No, Goku. We don’t get breakfast here.” The man chuckles. 

“Whaaaaaaat!?” 

By the end of the morning, Goku was hungry, very hungry. 

“Hey, Bubalus?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Can I fight the monster thingy soon or what?” 

“Oh right!” 

The large man walks up to the bars and starts banging on them. Before long, a guard arrives and asks, angrily, what he wants. 

Pointing to the Saiyan behind him he speaks up. 

“My friend here wants to fight the Hellhound for his freedom.” 

The hallway, which was once occupied by people talking, was now eerily silent. 

“HAH! Already tired of livin’ are ye! Fine!” The man left laughing his heart out. 

The man from the cell on other side of Goku’s (The guy that lost his arm) was staring at our hero in disbelief. 

“D-don’t do this! Your still young, please, you still h-have a lot to live for!” The man said as sternly as he could. 

“I know.” Goku responded, a little confused about the baffled faces starring him down. 

(A little later) 

Two men laughing came down the hallway and stopped in front of Goku’s cell. 

“Now kid, the boss is being VERY gracious and is giving you another chance to back out of this fight. Just a suggestion, you should probably take it.” The first guard finished with a grin. 

“Nah, I’ll be fine.” Goku states with a smile. 

The second guard sighs. 

“It's really a shame that such a pretty face had to die so quickly.” The guard states licking his lips making Goku shiver, again. 

“Keep it in your pants Ory. Plus, I have a feeling that this kid is going to be different somehow.” Bubalus steps in. 

“Whatever.” 

Goku is shown to the weapons room and he moves towards the bars to listen to the announcement. 

“TODAY, WERE GETTING TO SEE AN OLD FRIEND FIGHT OUR NEWEST RECUIT. PLEASE WELCOME GOKU!!” 

And once again the bars in front of him disappear and he walks to the center of the arena. 

Corvus frowns at Goku, but quickly changes his expression to a smile and turns back to the crowd. 

“AND HE’S GOING TO BE FACING THE HEEEEEELLHOOOOUND!!” And with that, he disappears once more. 

The gate on the other side disappears and a large roar can be heard. 

A huge creature starts walking towards our bare-handed hero. It was so big; it broke the sides of the gate, crushing them into small pieces. 

It was a large, pitch-black, wolf-like creature that reeked of death. Ashes fell from its body like black snow. Its chest area had a fiery yellow shining through its skin. Even darker tentacles flowed from its main and over its eyes and ears. Its tail has also been replaced by a tentacle. 

Goku was a little frozen at the sight of the beast but quickly recovered. 

The beast charges him without warning and Goku dodges by jumping upwards. He charges an attack but is interrupted by a claw. Goku falls to the ground but is barely hurt by the Hell-beast's attacks. He jumps back up and punches it straight in the jaw. The creature is thrown into the air in a loud yelp and tries to take a bite out of our hero. Goku dodges and kicks it in the neck, crushing its wind pipes and throwing it to the ground. 

The dog-like monster charges a beam of flame as it gets back upright. It runs at him once more, its snout practically touching his nose as it shoots. He runs left, dodging the beam, now much closer to the walls. Goku is caught off guard by an energy beam shot from its tail and only has enough time to get in his defense stance. 

Goku is blasted into the wall thanks to the high pressure. 

The dust clears and the crowd grows quiet. The ragged warrior still stood there. In the same stance. But looking much more European. 

Gold fire glistens across the Saiyans pale skin. His hair standing in a yellow hue and his eyes glowing a bright blue. 

The creature's expression turned to fear. 

With its tail between its legs (literally), it runs back to the gate entrance. 

Everyone stared in awe at the golden fighter, well, until Goku powered down. Then the crowd erupted in cheers and applause. 

Goku turned his attention to the Corvus and with a smile asked “So. Did I win?”. 

The man stared at him for the longest time with a mixture of fear and anger. Though, mostly fear. 

Goku started to walk back to the weapons room with his hands behind his head. 

‘Wow, he really looked pale there.’ Goku thought as he entered the building and was greeted by the two guards. 

“THAT. WAS. AMAZING.” The first exclaimed. 

The other, unmasked as Ory, was still just staring at our hero as his companion fangirled about how epic the fight was. 

Goku WAS worried the other man might run from him out of fear, but he was reassured a much more horrible reality when smelled the waives of arousal radiating of the man. 

Apparently, his partner caught wind of it and started shouting at him about getting aroused from seeing a fight. 

Goku, now in a state of non-stop tail wagging, was brought back to his cell where his cellmate proceeded to explode on him about the fight. 

“Holy shit man. That was awesome! I mean, you were awesome!” 

“You really think so?” 

“Yes! It was so cool!” 

Goku chuckles at the toros-like man's reaction. 

(Later) 

The two guards from earlier followed by Corvus come down to Goku’s cell. They unlock the cage. 

“As promised, you will be allowed your freedom.” The man spoke sternly as ever. “Please follow me.” 

After shooing off the guards, he leads them to a higher section of the stadium. 

Corvus opens a door for the man and signals him to go inside. Goku went in swiftly when he smelled food. 

There was a huge table filled with every sort of food Goku could imagine, it made his stomach growl longingly. 

He looked back at Corvus and gave him a questioning look, asking for permission to inhale the food before him. 

“It's not poison, if that’s what you're thinking.” He says slightly more timidly than usual. 

At that point Goku practically dove into the food devouring every piece. 

“Alright, I gave you food and here's some money *gives a Goku a decently sized bag*. So, please don’t hurt me!” Corvus cried out, bowing to Kerby’s brother. 

“I won’t” Goku answers once he practically swallows the table. 

Corvus almost collapsed from the relief. 

Once Goku was done, they gave him some clothes. A white shirt with white pants and rope for a belt. The cloths were much more comfortable and now he actually had shoes! They insisted on giving him more fancy clothing, but he just refused, not wanting to draw any attention to himself. 

With that he left. 

“That was fun, I wonder what's next!” He thinks to himself out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took foreveeeeeer. (The verbs aren't even correct *cries*) 
> 
> Ok so, I know, they aren't the MOST creative names, but I tried. 
> 
> If your still confused, I'm saying that I used animal names for the people in here, search them up if u can't guess. 
> 
> Oh, and Ory isn't REALLY an animal, it’s the shorter version of Oryctolagus. (It’s a rabbit, get it?) 
> 
> Really, I had to look up all the names online since know nothing about animal names.


	4. Chapter 4: Everyone hates Vegeta! Flower edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta makes- *gasp* PROGRESS?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A WILD CHAPTER HAS APPEARED! 
> 
> Did you know that motivation plummets when faced with scorching heat? Cause I didn’t. I REALLY didn’t. 
> 
> Anyway, this time I used flower names! Yay! I was going to give them flower names with meanings that correlate with their personalities, but it ended up being too hard because NO ONE CAN AGREE ON ONE FREAKING MEANING FOR THESE DAMN FLOWERS! So, yeah-, just regular flower names. 
> 
> Btw, trying a new thing. Putting emphasis on certain words by writing them in Italic.

The prince woke up in a bed, staring up at a wooden ceiling. 

It was... _unexpected_ , for sure. 

From what the Zenos’s angel said, he was sure that he would wake up on some dirt pathway or the cold floor of a dungeon... 

He recollects his thoughts. Sitting up, he looks around. 

It was a relatively large room. The walls were made of planks of dark wood, there were no windows, only two doors to the right side of the area and had two torches to either side of him. 

Vegeta thought for a second, ‘what territory could be benevolent enough to offer an entire room to someone with a low rank-...’ 

...his thoughts were cut off when he felt the cuffs around his wrists. 

The prince sighed. 

He lowered his head to look at himself. 

‘I don’t have a tail and I can feel my ears are still where their supposed to be. My skin is still its original color, meaning I'm not an orc or any other disgusting creature. Don’t tell me I'm human??’ 

“Ah, so you're up.” He heard someone say. 

He instantly felt himself stiffen. The Saiyan had been so busy figuring out where and what he was that he had completely forgotten to look out for anyone approaching. 

Vegeta looks up and sees a tall man with yellow hair that was mostly tied in a messy bun and vibrant blue eyes. If he hadn't seen his pointed ears, Vegeta would have mistaken the man for a super Saiyan. He looked to be in his late 40’s and was wearing a white lab coat. 

The elf was accompanied by another man with slicked back hair blonde hair, the same blue eyes and same pointed ears. He looked to be an adult, though still young enough to be mistaken for a teenager. He was wearing what seemed to be a brown combat suit with a lot of camouflaged armor. 

“How are you feeling.” Asked the (assumed) doctor and/or scientist. 

Silence. 

Vegeta wanted to yell at the man that ‘it wasn’t any of his business’ but held himself back. 

He turned his head away from the two individuals instead. 

“Hey! Answer him, now!” The other said angrily. 

“Calm down, Eranthus.” 

“NO! I will not!” He steps forward. “YOU! You appear out of nowhere, cause a huge commotion and, then, you refuse to answer a simple question! They should have you executed! You insufferable-” 

He was cut off by a hand moving in front of him. 

“Eranthus! Look at him. He has no idea of what you're talking about.” 

It was the truth. Vegeta’s face clearly read confusion, even if, when it was pointed out, he immediately changed it back to a cold glare. The prince would have absolutely loved to cuss out the rude one and would have probably done so by now if it wasn’t for his extremely dry throat. 

The white coated man sighs. 

“I apologies for my friend, but I would like to ask you some questions if it's alright.” 

Vegeta stops glaring at the man, apparently, named Eranthus and looks over to the doctor with a slightly softer expression. 

‘Well at least this one knows how to speak politely.’ Vegeta thinks to himself. 

“My name is Adonis. I'm a doctor, could you tell me whether you’re feeling well or not?” 

Vegeta does a hand motion signifying he can't speak. 

“Are you mute?” 

He shakes his head in a ‘no’. 

“Oh... Eranthus, could you get us some water?” 

The angrier man leaves in a huff and comes back quickly with a cup of water. 

“Here.” He says begrudgingly. Vegeta enthusiastically downs the water. 

The man, Adonis, gives the prince a minute to recover before asking the same question. 

“I’m feeling fine.” He says with a scruffy voice. 

“Good. Could you tell me what district you are from?” 

Vegeta thought about his options carefully. ‘If I try to come up with a random name, there's a good chance I’ll be reprimanded. Honestly, as a human, trespassing over what I assume is Elf territory, they might just execute me.’ 

“I do not remember.” 

“I see.” 

“Your job?” 

“I do not remember...” 

… 

“And your name?” 

“Vegeta.” 

“So, all you remember is your name?” 

“Yes.” 

“Do you know where you are currently?” 

“By your appearances, I would have to guess the Elf territory.” 

“I see, do you know what elves are?” 

“I know they are magical creatures with good archery skills. At least, that’s what I've heard.” He bit his tongue. ‘Shit. Does that count as a memory?’ 

They both stare at Vegeta with sight shock. 

“Vegeta, do you know what you are?” 

“Human, I think.” He responds, confused. 

The doctor looks back at his companion. 

“Eranthus, lend me your mirror.” 

The displeased male takes out a hand mirror and hands it over to the other. The doctor gives the mirror to the confused prince. 

It showed his reflection but... different. Instead of his usual dark hair and eyes, he was in his super Saiyan form and his ears were pointed a bit like elf ears. No. They exactly like elf ears. ‘I'm an elf??’ He mentally concluded. 

“It seems you didn’t know anything about your own race either.” 

"Well, I don’t believe him! Not even for a second!” Eranthus shouts. 

The doctor takes the mirror away and turns to its owner, handing it back. “Listen, you know as well as I do that _they_ keep records of everyone here.” 

“And...?” 

“This man doesn’t have a record. For fucks sake, he’s in rags! And don’t even try telling me that he’s a spy. There is no way to duplicate the genes from elven hair, not even through magical means, remember?” He stops and waits for an answer. Eranthus looks at him defensively, shocked not only by the doctor's choice of words but also by the difficulty in finding a counter argument to his statement. The doctor sighs. “I won't begin to try and figure out how or why a man appeared out of nowhere, but all I know is that he isn't a spy, just a confused, amnesiac elf. And you're not helping anyone by screaming at him to confess his non-existent crimes.” 

“Fine, but when he stabs you in the back, don’t blame me alright?” The man leaves in a huff. 

The doctor frowns and stands to leave momentarily. He comes back with some clothes and some papers. 

“Here, I'm sure you don't want to go outside practically naked, now do you?” Adonis hands him the clothes with a knowing smile. Vegeta takes the clothes with a silent stare. 

Honestly, he was just as shocked as Eranthis. For the doctor to defend him when they don’t even know each other... it was weird. 

“Whatever your hoping to get out of me by driving your ally away, it _won't_ happen.” Vegeta states bluntly as he moves to get out of bed. 

The doctor chuckles. “I see why you might think that, but I assure you, my actions are linked to no such purpose.” 

The prince hums, intrigued by the other’s response. 

Adonis sees the intrigue and continues in an assertive manner. “Well, you are my patient. As a doctor, it's my _duty_ to bring you to good health before allowing you to get into even more trouble.” 

Vegeta scoffs. 

“Is that really the _only_ reason?” He says, taking off the dirty old rags he was wearing in favor of the nicer, cleaner, shirt given to him. 

“Well, I mean, that, and the fact that the blood sample we got from you caught the eye of every single person in the research department. Aaaand, If I didn’t cover your sorry butt, they would have probably already strapped you to a table and started dissecting you. After all the trouble I went through, you would think I could get a few answers as a reward, but, _unfortunately_ , it seems like my patient has a case of amnesia.” He explains with a pout of disappointment. “Sadly, my goal requires me to get some form of information out of you.” 

“Tch.” Vegeta responds with little-to-no guilt in his expression. He changes into the more comfortable pants and puts on the worn footwear. 

The clothes that were given to him were a little big, but otherwise were fairly comfortable. His attire was composed of a white-ish dress shirt, that was tied around his waist by rope, with a pair of dark brown pants and knee-high lighter brown boots. 

After a short checkup, just to be sure he was _actually_ in top shape, the prince decided to leave the large room. Adonis stopped him before he could leave. 

“Ok, I know I’ve been kind to you thus far, but as I'm sure you already know, there are many more people like Eranthus than there are like myself. People who would just love to torture you until you confessed to whatever messed up plan they think you're up to. So, you have to be careful.” The doctor finishes with a serious expression. 

Vegeta’s frown contorts into a half smile. “I sense that there is still a lot that you have yet to tell me, _Adonis_.” 

“Well, I guess that makes two of us.” He teases, making Vegeta flinch. “The secrets of my motives are for _me_ to know and _you_ to guess.” He smirks and walks towards the exit. “Anyway, I won't keep you. I have my own work I have to get to.” He looks back at the smaller elf. “I’m no psychologist, but I can guess that being in a familiar area can jog back lost memories, so I suggest starting there. Look around, see the city, you may even find something interesting.” He says with a smile before walking out. 

Vegeta is left there, sitting on the bed, thoughts of what to do flowing through his mind. 

The prince gets up and makes for the door, opening it and walking out. He was met with the pleasant sent of nature. 

The view was the best part, trees completely surrounded the area. Cabins and houses hung from branches or on wooden platforms high up on the trunks, linked by sting or bridges. The trees alone were impressive to look at, their size being at least that of a high rise and their height having no definitive equal, easily rivaling any skyscraper. The houses themselves were mostly made of wood and rocks. The sound of children laughing could distinctly be heard farther away, birds chirping and people jumping or walking on wood. The sun shone through the leaves, blinding Vegeta a little. 

He walks farther on the deck, seeing that, he too, was very far up in the sky. 

“HEEEY! WATCH OUUUT!” He hears screaming. A vivid, slim, object comes barreling towards him at high speeds, he easily dodges by stepping back. He turns to the source of the projectile, only to see a woman pointing a bow (and a cold glare) in his direction with another next to her waving her hands, smiling. 

‘Great, the chaos is already begging.’ He thinks to himself with a tired sigh. 

The two girls approach him, one much more reluctant than the other. 

The first, much happier, one had short curly hair. She was wearing a green and silky long-sleeved shirt that tucked into her brown, _very_ , short skirt. Her physique screamed cute (though not to Vegeta), but not very strong. 

The other seemed much more regale, having long hair tied up in a pony tail. With a dark green dress that finished at her knees, as a metal or iron-like corset hugged her stomach and upper hips. A frown never leaving her face as she starred Vegeta down. _Her_ physique being much more-... present, than her friend. 

The smaller spoke up with choked laugh. 

“Hi! Sorry about that, miss fire, ya know? My name is Yucca, and this is my best friend, Alcea! What’s yours?” 

Vegeta wanted to scoff at them and walk away, but he desperately needed information about his surroundings. He sighs, he needs to make connections. 

“Vegeta.” He coughs out coldly. 

Alcea almost growls at him. Seeing this, Yucca steps between the two and tries to calm her friend. She crosses her arms and smirk, still glaring. 

“You avoided one of my shots, I knew you weird after appearing out of nowhere, but dodging one of _my_ arrows? HA! You're some kind of freak.” She points at him smiling in satisfaction. 

“Alcea! Be nice! He hasn’t done anything wrong, and he definitely didn’t deserve that!” She tries to explain. Alcea looks at her for a second, then crosses back her arms with a “Hmp!”. 

“Sorry, we’re all really stressed out because off-… _well_ , you know...” She finishes awkwardly. 

“I'm not a spy, if that’s what you're thinking.” Vegeta retorts. 

“I didn’t! Really!” Yucca defends herself. “But some people do and well...” 

“Is that why your friend tried to shoot me?” 

“What? That was an accident! Honest!” She looks back at the angrier elf. “Right? Back me up here-” 

“Hey! What are you two doing here?” A man interjects out of nowhere. 

“Huh? Why are you asking? Are we not supposed to be here?” Alcea replies swiftly. 

“You didn’t hear? The queen’s making an announcement!” He says agitated. “Come on!” He quickly leaves, jumping off the platform and landing on a sturdy branch. 

“Let's go.” Alcea says to her friend before grabbing her hand, pulling towards the same branch to follow the man. 

“Bye Vegeta! We’ll talk more later, K?” She waves back and jumps off the platform without even waiting for a response. 

The prince stares as the girls jump out of view. ‘Well, that was certainly... an experience...’ He thinks to himself. ‘I should follow them. Might be something of interest.’ 

He jumps up and flies up to just above the tree leaves, so he wouldn’t be seen. He follows Yucca’s energy to a very small clearing. He stops just before reaching it and stops on a branch nearby. 

The largest tree he had ever seen stood tall at the center. The entire trunk was covered with beautiful carvings, windows and balconies. One platform onto the side was much larger, most likely meant for flying vehicles, but Vegeta was unsure. At the front, not to high up the trunk, was the most decorated balcony. It also had guards posted on either side, so Vegeta assumed that _that_ ’s where the queen was to make her entrance. 

Everyone was gathered around it, so the Saiyan leapt down from his branch and walked towards the crowed. It was bustling, so everyone was too busy to really notice Vegeta’s presence. He stood there, as more and more people showed up and came to crowed him. 

(Almost 10 minutes later) 

There was no longer a stream of elves coming in from the forest, but it was very cramped. Vegeta felt like punching something, anything, HARD. The loud noises and constant pushing made it hard for him to restrain himself. 

Soon a loud whisle was heard, making everyone cover their ears in pain. Vegeta, now ten time angrier, suffered the worst thanks to the added boost of hearing his saiyan blood offered him. When the noise finally stopped, everyone was silent. 

A tall and serious looking man showed up on the illustrious balcony and started shouting. 

“HER GRACE, QUEEN LILIUM WILL NOW SPEAK!” His voice was deep and commanding. 

The next person to step forward was a woman wearing silky and beautiful clothing. A long green dress hugged her waist, leaving nothing to the imagination. On her shoulders was drapped a black cape with some sort of yellow and red insignia on the back (Vegeta couldn't see it to well). Her long hair flowed in the wind, her eyes were a much brighter blue than the other elves Vegeta has seen thus far and her skin was very pale. A little too pale. 

She opened her mouth to speak but hesitated for a second. 

“People of this land. Hear me! As you all know, I have grown deathly ill for past few weeks. I know some of you may feel saddened by my current condition, but please, do not morn. Instead, fight! Fight for this land and its people! Fight to protect the ones you love and cherish! Our enemies want to take advantage of my disability and plan an attack on us. We must not let them see weakness, especially now. Especially when war is right on our doorstep. The people and the children need the safety of our forest to survive, so let us ensure that it remains safe.” She pauses for a second. Vegeta could swear he saw her shake a little. 

“Which is the reason all of you have been called here on this day, you need a leader that isn't on deaths door. You need a strong and capable leader. Someone who can brave the battlefield by your side. Because of my inability to bear children, we must use other means to find a suitable replacement. I, queen Lilium, send out a plea to you, the people of this forest. From this day forward, all who think themselves capable, may join a race for candidacy in becoming the next King or Queen of this land. Becoming the future of the elf race!” She finishes with pride. 

Screams and roars of pride for their race erupt from the crowd. Soon the entire plaza is filled with nothing but cheering. 

With that, the queen leaves, giving the signal that the speech is over and that Vegeta should leave. 

He jumps to a branch on a tree in the direction of where he came from and flew the rest of the way (estimating the distance). He landed back on the deck in front of the cabin he awoke from. 

‘This is going to be easier than I thought. Kakarot, prepare yourself to lose _this_ game.’ he smirks to himself. ‘Though, I guess the hardest part will be gaining the people's trust... No matter, I will figure that part out at later.’ 

“That smirk tells me you heard the speech. Am I right?” Asks a familiar voice. 

Vegeta quickly turns around, ready to punch the intruder, but stops himself when he sees Dr. Adonis leaning on the side of the building. 

‘How did- But I- HUH!?’ He stares in awe. This had been the second time the man had surprised him. Not only that, but he also correctly predicted Vegeta’s thoughts with only the saiyan’s smirk as an indication. 

The doctor seemed very relaxed considering Vegeta’s fist is right next to his face, threatening to crush his skull. He pushes the fist down with a finger and smiles at him. 

“It seems I've startled you, I apologies.” He says ever-so calmly. “I just find it amusing how you seem to think you have a chance of participating in this event.” He chuckles. 

“Tch. What makes you think I can't participate?” 

The doctor laughs a little. “Look, your determination is impressive, but you do remember that your still considered an outsider by most of the elvan kingdom, right? Or is your amnesia acting up again?” He grins. 

The prince scoffs. 

“And what of it. The woman did say that everyone is allowed to take part in the candidacy. I don’t see why I wouldn’t count.” 

“You don’t even know anything about this country, how are you going to pass _any_ of the test they prepare?” 

“Then teach me.” Vegeta offers. 

“What? Teach you? Why would-! Why should-! I-…” He stops and thinks. “Even if I, _miraculously_ , accepted your offer, I wouldn’t even know where to start!” 

“Then I’ll help you.” Vegeta sees that the doctor still isn't convinced, he bites his lip. He needs to be taught the basic of this land, no, this world if he wants to stand a chance. Suddenly, an idea pops into the prince’s mind. A stupid idea but an idea nevertheless. 

“You say your job isn't done until you get information? Fine. I'll give you information.” 

“Wh-” Adonis is cut off by a finger meant to hush him. 

“ _If_ I get what I'm looking for.” 

The doctor stays silent. Crossing his arms, he looks down. 

Honestly, Vegeta fully expected the elf to refuse his proposition. He had nothing to gain, he could very well end up helping a spy become king and even if the prince wasn’t a spy, there was no guarantee that he would be a good king. No definite benefits, but a lot of disadvantages, doesn’t exactly make for the best deal. 

Vegeta sighs. The more he thought about it the more obvious it became the man would refuse. He started walking to the other end of the deck. ‘Maybe I can get that Yucca girl to tutor me.’ 

But, sometimes, life can be weirdly surprising. 

“Fine.” He heard from behind him. 

“What?!” Vegeta heel-turned back to the doctor, almost falling to the ground being unable to control his speed. 

Adonis smirks. “I said, I’ll do it. I’ll prep ya with knowledge, but only knowledge. If you want actually physical training, then you’ll have to go to someone else.” 

Vegeta could help but let slip a smile of surprise, though only for a second, quickly going back to a forced frown. He couldn’t believe his luck. 

“That reminds me!” The doctor added. “I never asked. Why do you want to become king anyway?” 

Vegeta smirks. “The secrets of my motives are for _me_ to know and _you_ to guess.” 

He pauses, then scratches the back of his head. “Alright fine, I admit, I walked straight into that one.” 

They both share chuckle. 

“How about we start now?” 

“Now? Alright.” 

“What's the most important part of being an elf?” He questions the other. Vegeta shrugs. 

“Archery.” 

“I thought you weren't going to-” 

“I'm not.” He cuts the price off. “You have to find someone who will teach you the rope of archery. Our marksmanship is our pride, someone who doesn’t even know how to use a bow won't have a very good chance at getting the crown.” He finishes bluntly. 

Vegeta grunts. 

“While I won't help you directly, I can point you in the right direction.” He says confidently. “If you want to learn archery, the quickest way is through the military. They have personnel that can and will help you more in this topic than I ever could.” 

“Oh really?” He thinks for a second. “And what about this whole- candidacy, thing?” He asks. 

“Well, knowing the queen, she’ll do a contract signing for anyone interested, not wanting just _anyone_ to enter (referring to other species). Guessing by the amount of us that showed up for her speech, it’ll be in a day or two, to give time for those on missions to come back and all.” The doctor guesses. 

Vegeta, knowing better than to trust anyone he hasn’t known for very long, squints at him, looking for any hesitation or indication of lying. Not finding anything, he sighs. 

“Alright, how do I get the military to teach me archery.” 

“ _Normally_ , you would need to wait for the trials to start, which is in a week. _Then_ , do several exercises proving your potential worth for the army. But I can get you in through other, much faster, means. You still have to a trial or two, but if you can pass those with a high enough score, then you’ll be let in.” The doctor sighs, trying not to let slip that his score will have to be significantly higher than if he took the regular trials. 

Vegeta gives his signature smirk. “Is that all?” He responds. “This is definitely too easy.” 

The other hums in curiosity. 

Before Vegeta can elaborate, a loud muffled growl is heard in the direction of the prince's stomach. 

“I was wondering when that would happen.” The doctor chuckles at Vegeta’s slight blush. He points to the now red-ish pink sky. “You were asleep during breakfast and woke up long after lunch. I was starting to wonder if even ate food.” 

The elf grumbles, too hungry to give an actual answer. 

The doctor tells Vegeta to go inside the cabin while he gets some food for the both of them, where they can start discussing schedules and lessons. Before the other can leave, Vegeta tells him that, he is MUCH hungrier than he looks and to bring as much as he possibly can (Adding the fact that he isn't picky). 

Adonis soon comes back with a whole tray filled with copious amounts of food and a second one seeming a lot more reasonably proportioned. 

(Time Skip!) 

They finish their meals and the doctor leaves stating that he didn’t _actually_ finish all his work. 

While Vegeta did not trust the man, even a little, he had to. For the sake of winning over his rival. So, he gave a grunt of acknowledgement as the doctor left. 

It wasn’t exactly late, but the prince still felt pretty exhausted after everything that happened today. He wondered how Goku was fairing, if he too found an opportunity like Vegeta did. 

His thought drifted to the last time they fought. It was right before this whole mess started. Goku seemed to have something on his mind, he wasn’t fighting like his usual self. Now that he thought about it, it had been a while since Goku actually fought him properly. 

Vegeta waved the thought from his mind. He needed to concentrate on the goal at hand. He would just ask the other saiyan after the game was over. 

With that in mind, Vegeta drifted to his usual light sleep. 

(Time Skip!) 

The next morning, he woke up late. Normally he’s woken up by Bulma moving around and leaving to go pee, but not this time. This time he woke up at around 11 a.m. (not that he would know since he didn’t have a clock) by Adonis entering the room. He didn’t move to leave the comfort of the bed, intrigued by what the other would do. 

He felt the other stop and stand awkwardly next to the bed, staying there for a good second. The man finally reached to grab Vegeta’s arm but hesitates and retracks his hand. 

“I know your awake.” He says firmly. 

The ‘sleeping’ elf smirks and opens his eyes. 

“What? Did you _want_ me to wake you?” 

“No, just curious what you would do.” He states bluntly as he gets up from the bed. 

Adonis rolls his eyes if as to say ‘asshole’ to the other. “Take a bath in the nearby river, then meet me on the front deck of the cabin.” He says, walking out. 

(Time Skip! I know, I'm lazy) 

The prince walks across the deck towards Adonis, who was talking with someone. 

It was man with a very large, muscly body, in a camouflage uniform. He had slicked back grey-ish blond hair with a scar over his right eye and colored a much duller but more agile blue on the left. He looked old and experienced in the art of battle. His clothes were mostly hidden his by a dark green cloak but Vegeta could still see his black combat boots through it. 

“Is this the kid?” He asked in a low ruff voice. 

“Yea, Vegeta, this is general Acer. He’s your examiner.” Adonis explains. 

The smaller elf had already guessed that, but when the other said it, he feels himself tense up a little. 

The larger elf chuckles. “Well, well, well. Now, what do we have here? You already know a little about how to fight, huh?” 

Vegeta felt confused about the man’s statement, until he saw that he had, subconsciously, moved into a light defensive stance. 

“I guess.” He answers in the most bewildered tone he could muster. ‘Can't tip anyone off about my memories.’ He chants in his mind as moves out of his stance. 

“The Doc’ here told me ‘bout your, um, amnesia, so I suppose if your absolutely sure ya want to join, then I'll 'ave to change up the exam a bit.” He smirks seeing Vegeta’s unwavering gaze. “Heh, I can already tell your gonna be a whole lotta trouble. But at least this otta be interestin’.” He laughs. “Follow me.” 

With that he jumps off the balcony towards a branch. Vegeta turns back to Adonis once more, before jumping after the general. 

They pass many squads of soldiers and fields of houses, finally stopping at an archery range. 

They jump down onto the soft grass on the opposite end from the targets. Acer takes two bows from the nearby shelf and a couple of arrows. He hands both, one of the bows and _all_ the arrows to Vegeta. 

“Alright put the arrows down and watch me.” He takes the bent wood and holds it outwards, facing the target. He starts pulling back the string, eyes focused on his goal. Slowly an arrow of energy starts to materialize as he pulls back the string even farther. The string held its place on the wood tightly as he pulled it to its limit. With a final huff, he lets go of the string in a yellow burst of energy, causing the arrow to fly straight through the center of the target and crashing to the roots of a tree. With an explosion of Ki, the arrow and most of the tree were gone. 

He turns back to Vegeta with a prideful grin. Vegeta was surprised, for sure, but he was certain he could do much more damage he just used a Ki blast. He sighed, he had hoped that he would find a technique that would actually help him. 

“Alright, your turn now, newbie.” 

He brought up the bow, just like how the general had shown him. If this was going to give him the ability to beat his rival in this competition of prowess in deceit, then so be it. 

“Your left arm should be higher, and your right should be farther from your body.” Acer explained. 

Vegeta did as the man asked with no problem. He aimed at the target. He was using a regular arow to see if he could even use the weapon before moving to more complicated things. 

Suddenly, instincts kick in without him realizing. The arrow turns a light yellow and lightning starts springing from it, escaping into the ground. Vegeta fires the condensed Ki without a second thought. 

It goes through the center of the target and two tree trunks, blowing them and the arrow up in a rather large explosion. 

Vegeta stares in shock. He had barely put any energy into that, how could it have done so much damage? He turns to the general for an explanation but only receives a look of glee. 

“That was amazing, kid! I can't believe you shot an energy arrow on your first try and did all that!” He points the now barren area in front of him. “You’re a _prodigy_.” He exclaimed, thoroughly impressed. 

For the next hour the two go over certain weapons and techniques, finding Vegeta to be, surprisingly, exceptional at most of them. Apparently, the only weapon the prince cannot handle with ease is a knife. 

“Ya still ‘ave somethings you could improve, but so far, I don’t see why you can't join us in the military.” He says happily. “Actually, I'm pretty sure ya can even join in the next mission. It’ll give you a lot more experience than what training can offer, though I'm still going to grind some knife skills into ya!” He laughs. 

Vegeta looks up at the bright sky above him and laughs at how smoothly things are going. ‘You better catch up quickly or I’m going to leave you in the dust. Kakarot.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its soooo loooong. (I mean the chapter.) 
> 
> This chapter, I tried to focus more on my descriptions, since, last time, I didn’t REALLY describe the characters that much. Hope its ok. 
> 
> At this point it looks like I'm shipping Dr. Adonis and Vegeta, which I find to be hilarious. No, I am not shipping one of my favorite characters of all time with a character I made up in about 2 minutes. 
> 
> Btw, I've only done archery once in my life, so if ya got a better description for the bow tutorial then I'll gladly accept the help.


End file.
